In the related art, a plurality of substrate processing apparatuses may be connected to a management device. When a specified substrate processing apparatus issues an alarm, the alarm may be displayed on a screen of a device controller of the specified substrate processing apparatus. Trouble information may also be notified to the management device. The management device stores the trouble information, and displays a list of trouble information, which includes a trouble occurring time, an alarm ID, and alarm text, on an operation screen of a terminal device that is connected to the management device via a network. The management device may record conditions of the specified substrate processing apparatus when the trouble occurs. However, in order to know the details of the trouble, a repairman may need to inspect, based on his or her experiences, the unit of the specified substrate processing apparatus, which has caused the trouble, using the alarm ID or the alarm text. In addition, the repairman may also need to collect the trouble information such as the trouble occurring time, the trouble occurring timing, the trouble content, and the like from the device controller of the substrate processing apparatus, the management device, or a statement by a client (or user) of the substrate processing apparatus, and display the collected trouble information on the management device in a graphical manner.
In the manner as described above, it may be possible to find out the processing environment of the substrate processing apparatus such as temperature, pressure, and the like, when trouble is detected. However, it may be difficult to figure out the details of the processing environment which lead up to the trouble detection.